My Neighbor was a Teenage Robot: Jenny's Inferno
by LuanMarieLoud
Summary: 16-year old Jenny Wakeman takes a tour through Hell, visiting each of the nine layers. And she sees All Grown Up!- Dutch Intro and others there as well! DagelijkseTroep Hell guides the poor Jenny and this is what she sees. Rated T!


An in-your-face episode where Jenny XJ9 takes a tour through Hell, visiting each of the nine layers. And he sees his sisters and others there as well! Virgil the poet guides the poor robot and this is what he sees:

1st Layer: LIMBO-- Betty and Chaz are hanging out there. They don't get tortured or anything, they just sit there looking sad forever. Limbo is where unbaptized babies go and poor Betty wasn't baptized yet. Chaz has a good heart and wanted to inventions to help the world, but she's an atheist. So down she goes to the Limbo!

2nd Layer: LUST-- Iggy Arbuckle and Courage Det Bange Hondje are being blown away in a giant lust tornado, because they were getting jiggy with it. They were too obsessed over each other and now they're paying the price...forever! Hahaha! De Powerpuff Girls, another of DagelijkseTroep's intros, is there as well.

3rd Layer: GLUTTONY-- Dr. Locus just wouldn't stop eating those meatball subs. She even ate some that weren't meant for him! So she spends her time in this layer in slimy, cold, slop being chased by a Cerberus. Good thing he's athletic.

4th Layer: GREED-- Angelica Pickles from All Grown Up!- Dutch Intro would shop and shop, spend and spend for the latest fashionable clothes. Just to show off to her friends! Well, now she gets to push giant bars of gold up a hill in a pretty dress. Her other DagelijkseTroep friends are there as well! Okay, that was mean...let's move on.

5th Layer: ANGER-- You might think DagelijkseTroep has All Grown Up!- Dutch Intro but plus Iggy Arbuckle, Courage Det Bange Hondje and De Powerpuff Girls! That right there is Sinning 101! Rock and roll isn't about being the best, it's about having fun...and wishing death to Netherlands! DagelijkseTroep! For shame! Because of this, DangelijkseTroep and this angry-ass All Griwn Up are drowning in Iggy Arbuckle. NOT the Iggy Arbuckle Dutch Intro...just, ah well, you know.

6th Layer: HERESY-- All Grown Up!- Dutch Intro kept making about DagelijkseTroep and the church. Even managed to make a few about Jesus. Now All Grown Up!- Dutch Intro will have to tell DagelijkseTroep wile is burning in a time bomb. "Phew! Angelica Pickles from All Grown Up!- Dutch Intro is so good, I'm on fire! KYAAAAAAA!!!" Yeah...let's...let's move on.

7th Layer: VIOLENCE-- There are many sections in this layer. Violence on others, violence on one's self, and violence to nature. Angelica would hurt Jenny whenever she didn't please her, and now she's suffering in a vat of boiling blood. Angelica hanged herself so she can be with her love DagelijkseTroep, but now she turned into a dark, twisted tree being picked on by a harpy. Drew and Charlotte Pickles are in a raging sandstorm because...well you know. It's Dante's idea, not mine.

8th Layer: FRAUD- River Rats may be one of the purest All Grown Up episode, but they're a liar. Like the time Tommy, Chuckie and Phil go Whitewater Rafting. Or when Jenny was trying to find Chaz and Betty, she had it and tried to hide it from him when she asked where it was. Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster and Phil Deville is there too. She disguised themselfves as a driver on whitewater rafting driver outside, lying to Chaz Finster and Betty Deville and costing the whitweater rafting. And of course the no-good con man Chaz is there too a driver of whitewater rafting for being a Their punishment is being hacked to pieces by a demon with a large sword over and over.

9th Layer: TREACHERY-- This is the deepest, darkest, and coldest layer in Hell! This is where Jenny wonders where Shuriken School's at. Then he looked under her robotic feet. Shuriken School's underneath the ice! Shuriken School, because they're ninjas. Jenny went into full panic mode! All Grown Up and Shuriken School are suffering in Hell!

then pulled his mask off revealing that it's Angelica Pickles, from the thumbnail of DagelijkseTroep's All Grown Up!- Dutch Intro. "IT'S ME, JENNY! IT WAS ME ALL ALONG JENNY!!" She then gave Jenny a Stone Cold Stunner. Jenny screamed! But it was only a nightmare. "Phew! I don't know hey we're speaking Dutch." Jenny told herself.


End file.
